Rogue Mind
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: Though I loved Self Poss. I had a different theory of how it should have gone. Rating will probably go up with later chapters. Will eventualy become a romance. Read, review, and most of all, ENJOY!! I'M BACK YO!!!! CHAPTER FOUR IS HERE!!!!! SHORT A/N!!!!
1. Rogue Mind

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, I used to say they were mine, but I don't anymore. Yeah, that's a REALLY long story!  
  
Even though I loved the episode 'Self Possessed', this is what I think should have happened in the story. Parts may be the same, or similar, others may be completely different. I don't remember what concert they were going to, so, since I was listening to Staind when I came up with this idea, they are going to see Staind. *gets all gigglely* Plus that they rock! OK! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROGUE MIND  
Chapter one: Major Let Down  
  
===================  
  
Hitting the ball as hard as she could, Rogue had to force back a laugh as it barely grazed Scott's head and bounced off the wall behind him. She lost it though when it came back from the wall and hit him anyway. Giving herself a few to stop laughing, and Scott a few to recover, she couldn't help but gloat at him. 'So, ah believe that's mah ten ta your two. Don't quote meh sugah, but ah think ya lost!' Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could tell he was impressed. 'Yeah, but don't forget Rogue, no one likes a bragger.' he chuckled at her.  
  
Silence was the only thing heard as they stood there and stared at each other. 'It's now or neva girl, jus ask him!' that little voice in her mind tried to persuade her. 'What's the worst that could happen?' it tempted again.' He could say 'no', that's what!' She was about to think of another reason not to ask him when Scott gently nudged her on the shoulder. 'Hey, you in there?' He teased her gently. Giving him a withered smile, she thought to herself, 'If only you knew'. Looking down at her feet, she forced herself to look at him. He was bending over to gather his things, he was getting ready to leave. This really was her only chance. Mustering up all the courage she could, she made her way over to him.  
  
'So, ya going to the concert tonight?' Scott looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, his equipment momentarily forgotten. 'Yeah, why, you going?' He replied with one of those oh so cute grins that caused pink to rush to her pale cheeks. 'Yeah, ah mean no, ah mean ah jus think it's really cool that the professah said we could all go. Ya know?' Giving her another one of those grins, he laughed and said, 'Yeah, I was pretty surprised too. I was even more surprised when Jean asked me to go with her. I mean I didn't really think she would want to go with me, I was so nervous to ask her! I'm really glad........' She had stopped listening though, and her heart fell to her feet, Jean had already asked him.  
  
Swallowing the lump that had started to form in her throat, she somehow managed to find her voice. 'That's really great Scott, ya'll will have a good tahm together.' Not noticing the hurt in her voice, Scott looked at his watch. 'Speaking of the concert, I need to start getting ready. I know it's not till later tonight, but I want everything to be perfect. Ya know, first date and all.' With that being said, he gathered up the rest of his equipment and took off down the hallway.  
  
Rogue watched him until he turned the corner and disappeared. Going back into the courtroom, she gave a sad sigh. 'Why Jean, what makes her so damn great? Nuthin, that's what!' It wasn't Jean's fault though, she didn't know who's fault it was. Maybe it was hers, hers for not saying something earlier and making her feelings known. 'Perhaps if ah had only told him how ah felt, maybe it would be meh that his arm would be around tonight.' None of that mattered now because she wasn't going. She would stay at home all alone while everybody went out and had a good time. 'Maybe Logan will teach meh that new move he was tellin us about. Besides, even if ah did go, who'd want ta go with someone they can't touch!'  
  
Bending down to gather her own stuff, that's when it hit her. At first it started out as a small pain in the side of her head, but then it enveloped her whole head and it felt like her brain was going to explode. Visions of someone else flashed in her mind, confusing her thoughts and making her dizzy. People pointing and laughing, 'I'm not good enough!', 'No body likes me!', 'Why are they all staring at me!'. Letting out a frightened scream, she picked up her racket and threw it against the wall making a giant hole on impact. After that, it was gone. Standing up, Rogue surveyed the damage that she had just caused, 'How did ah do that?' she thought in awe. Still really confused, and now really scared, she turned around and ran for the door, leaving her things behind.  
  
===================  
  
Logan was walking down the hallway leading to the rec room. Nearing the Racket -Ball Court he noticed the door was standing ajar. Logan let out a low growl as he went to shut the door. Peering in to see who was in there, he couldn't help but think to himself, 'Darn kids why can't they ever jus..... What the hell?' It was hard to miss the hole that now decorated the back wall of the court. Walking closer to it, he noticed the racket hanging slightly out of the wall. Picking it up and bringing it close to his face, he turned it over in his hands. He didn't have to smell it to know whom it belonged to, it was written plain as day on the handle, Rogue.  
  
===================  
  
Quickly dressing, Rogue grabbed a pair of gloves and started for her mirror. Picking up her brush, she began to do her hair. Gazing at her reflection, she thought back to what had happened earlier that day. 'What was that?' she thought to herself. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before. It was like she had no control over her thoughts or emotions. What made it more puzzling to her was the fact that they weren't her thoughts, they were Fred's. Why was she reliving Fred's memories? Giving a disgusted sigh to herself in the mirror, she threw her brush down and went to grab her book bag. Slinging it onto her back, she went for the door and flung it open.   
  
She nearly screamed when she ran smack into Logan. Clutching her hand to her chest, she looked up at him with an angry glare. 'LOGAN! Wut the hell are ya doin' jus standin' there?! Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack!' she yelled at him. Giving her an apologetic grunt, he pulled something out from behind his back. 'Havin' some problems with Racket-Ball Stripes?' he asked her while swinging the disheveled racket close to her face. Telltale pink once again found her cheeks and her eyes darted toward the floor. 'Sorry Logan, it was an accident. Ah swear ah'll clean it all up later.' she mumbled before looking at his face.   
  
Her eyes once again glued to the floor, she tried to get around him, but his arm shot out in front of her. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she listened as he struggled for the right thing to say. 'Darlin', you ok? Anythin' you want to talk about?' Looking up into his face, she couldn't help but notice the slight concern mixing the features on his face. He was worried about her. Giving him a smile that said 'Oh yes, everything is ok, I just have this secret I'm afraid to blurt out. Hope ya understand.' she replied, 'Yeah Logan, ah'm fahn. Ah'm jus worried bout missin' mah ride ta school. Can't be late ya know.' She hated lying to him. Just as he was about to add another protest to her, Kitty ran around the corner. 'Like Rogue, hurry up! We're gonna catch a ride with Jean in her new SUV!' Shuffling past Logan, (who reluctantly let her go), she ran to catch up with Kitty. 'Thank God for small favors, and annoying valley girls.' she thought to herself.  
  
Now running beside Kitty, they made their way into the garage. Slowing down they walked over to Jean who was checking her reflection in the mirror of the vehicle. 'It's about time you guys showed up, we're going to be late now.' 'Oh yes, Ms. Perfect is nevea late for school. How dare we forget.' Rogue thought as she opened a backseat door. As Jean gunned the engine, Kitty gave her an apologetic glance. 'Like sorry Jean, I couldn't find Rogue like anywhere! Poor girl was getting the third from Logan.' Rogue for the third time that morning, found herself getting hot in the face. Avoiding Jean's stare in the mirror, she sunk low in her seat.  
  
'Wow Jean! You could like car pool for the concert tonight in this thing!' Kitty swooned to Jean. 'I can't Kitty. I kinda promised Scott that I would ride with him, we're going together in his car.' Giving an over excited giggle, Kitty started on her 'Oh, you got a boyfriend!' rant. Just when Rogue thought things couldn't get any worse, Kurt ported into the van and started helping Kitty in the teasing of Jean. 'Yeah, that's right. Perfect Jean has perfect Scott, and soon they'll have perfect babies!' she thought bitterly in her mind. Glaring out the window, she watched the trees roll by. She didn't say a word to any of them, not even when they had reached the school. Silently she exited the car and hurried off toward the entrance before Kitty could catch up to her. She just wanted to be alone.  
  
===================  
  
Standing on the edge of the large school campus, Risty Wilde, (aka Mystique) watched as Rogue trudged her way into the school. She didn't look too good, kind of withered and tired. If Destiny's predictions were correct, (and they were hardly ever wrong) Rogue was already experiencing problems with her mutation. All Destiny had told her was that Rogue was in danger and that she feared for her life. Somehow all the personalities in her mind were beginning to fight their way to the surface. If that was the case, Rogue would either loose her mind and be lost in the memories of those she had in her head, or all of the powers she had absorbed would activate all at once and kill her. She hoped this was not the case. What ever was going to happen Rogue, she would be there to help her. Glaring at a group of teens entering the building, she started towards the door. 'Wouldn't want to be late for your first day back!' she mumbled to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, first chapter is kinda weak, but it will get better. Around the third chapter, this is really going to take a way different twist. I'm going to add in my oh so favorite character, (well, other than Rogue, duh!) I really can't wait to get there. Hope ya'll liked this enough to review. Please don't give me flames about my shitty preferences to Jean. Jus goin' from what Rogue might think of her. Plus that, I don't like flames, I'm very combustible! LOL! O_o  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. Friends Return

Disclaimer: If I said that I owned em', that would be a lie, and I never lie. *nose starts to grow* Hey, look at that, I own Pinocchio too. HA!!! *starts to grow again* I WAS JOKING, YEESH!!!!  
  
What can I say other than 'WOW!'? Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed chapter one. I was completely and utterly blown away by the responses I got. I hope the rest of this story is as good as you expect it to be, cause I sure am gonna try to make it that way. Till next time, *hugs*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROGUE MIND  
Chapter two: friends Return  
  
===================  
  
Heavy boots clunked loudly down the metallic hallway sounding purposeful in the deserted corridor. Stopping only to stand in front of a large metal door, patiently waiting for it to slide open. 'Well Remy, bout time ya showed up! Ya know better than to leave me here with Peter for any length of time!' a very distinct Australian voice reached out across the room. Remy Lebeau smiled at his friends' comment and at the sour look the freckled-faced red head was getting from Peter. 'Ya know homme he's right.' Remy shot to the dark haired Russian, 'Ya jus no fun sometimes. Ya too serious. Lighten up a bit, eh.' Standing up from his position across the room, he strided over to the chuckling Cajun. 'There is nothing wrong with acting mature, something the both of you should try sometime!' Shooting one last glance at St. John, he walked past Remy and out the door. (quick AN: I love Peter, I just see him as the mature one. Considering both Remy and St. John ARE two year olds trapped in teenagers bodies ^_~)  
  
'Wow, for a moment there I thought he was gonna to hit ya!' St. John drawled at Remy. Releasing the breath he had not known he was holding, Remy looked at his friend 'Yeah, me too. It wouldn't be so bad if he couldn't do dat metal ting.' The altercation was all but forgotten though when John brought something out from his pocket and swayed it in front of Remy's face. 'Tickets for tonight's concert.' he sang as his friends' eyes grew wide. 'How in de world did you get dose?' Remy all but shouted. 'Eh, I got my sources.' John shrugged casually. 'The point is,' he continued, 'we can sneak out later tonight, get drunk,' by now he was standing on a table, 'and maybe, oh yes, we just maybe might be able to pick up some chicks!'   
  
Laughter now filled the empty corridor as the two boys exited the room. They agreed to meet outside of John's room at 9:00 that night. Adrenaline rushing and spirits high, they went their separate ways to prepare for tonight.  
  
===================  
  
'And you say that Rogue was the one who caused the damage down in the court?' the professor said in a shocked tone to Logan. 'That's right professor, I don't know how, but it was her. I'm more than just a little worried about her.' The professor nodded his head in agreement to Logan's words. Something strange was in fact going on with the gothic southerner that he could not sense. 'Well, when she gets home from school today, maybe I'll have a talk with her. I believe she may be experiencing some difficulties in controlling her emotions, and the personalities in her head.' Giving a sigh, he crossed his fingers under his chin and leaned further on his desk to face Logan, 'I was afraid something like this would happen eventually. Let's just pray this day goes without any other problems for her.'  
  
===================   
  
Pacing through the hallway nervously, Rogue tried not to bump into anybody. That's all she needed, to suck the life out of some 'Norm' and be ridiculed even worse than what she was now. It was so crowded though, she had to stay pasted to the wall to avoid the masses. Usually she was never this careful, but what happened this morning was enough to spook her silly.  
  
'Move it freak!' she heard from down the hall. Looking behind, she turned just in time to see a smiling Duncan walking away from a very mad Bobby, he had been thrown into a locker by the giant meathead. 'Control Bobby.' she thought to her friend. Almost as if he had heard her, face still blaring red, he turned around and walked away. Letting out a sigh, she looked up to see that Duncan was moving straight towards her. 'Uh-oh!' her mind screamed, 'Gotta move!' She was defiantly NOT in the mood to put up with that assshole. Picking up her pace, but still trying to avoid those around her, Rogue made her way towards her next class. Behind her, she could her Duncan laughing to his jock buddies, 'Watch this!' Feeling a hard push on her back from behind, she found herself hurtling towards the girl's restroom door. 'This is gonna hurt!' she thought as the door became closer. She didn't know how right she was.  
  
The same excruciating pain that she had felt this morning had found her once again. Clutching her head, she closed her eyes and screamed. 'Lance looks so cute today. UGH! Why does Kurt have to be so immature? Mommy, daddy?' Flashes of a family she never knew. Letting out another painful scream, she felt herself go numb. Just as fast as it had come, it was gone. Opening her eyes, she found herself inside of the Girls' restroom. She had gone through the door. 'Kitty?' she mused aloud to herself? Putting her hand to the door, she tried to phase it through. Nothing. 'Man this is getting weird!'   
  
'Whoa! Rogue, where did you come from? That was like super cool!' Rogue jumped and spun around at the sound of the thick British accent. 'RISTY!' she screamed, 'Where have you been?' Forgetting her problems momentarily, Rogue ran over to where her friend stood. 'Ah ya know, parents. They almost didn't let me come back after........' her voice trailed off at the pained look on Rogues face. Fidgeting slightly, she grabbed her arm. 'C'mon, you must tell me everything that has been happening lately. I really must know!' With that, they made their way out of the bathroom into the masses of Bayville High.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was too damn short! All that time and all I have is this to show for it! GRRRRR!!!!! *sigh* Oh well. At least I can promise that the next chapter will be longer, that's when the good stuff is gonna happen!   
  
Next chapter: Roguey gets a glimpse of that oh-so-cute guy that we all know and love. Who is he? You'll jus have to wait and see, huh? (Yeah, most of ya already know who I have in mind here! ^_~)  
  
Oh yes, got a new web site I do! It's called Toad Damage, and it's all for Toddles! Check it out, the linky is on my profile. 


	3. Something So Familiar

Disclaimer: Once my plan for total world domination goes into effect, they......will......be.....MINE!!!!!! *evil laugh* Till then though, they are property of Marvel, so, yeah.  
  
Well, after a very long break, I have decided to finally post the next chappy of this story. I really had a hard time getting this one out due to both the annoying affects of my computer crashing, and a HUGE case of writters block. So, here it is at long last, the fourth chappy to Rogue Mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROGUE MIND  
Chapter Three: Something So Familiar  
  
===================  
  
Sighing as he made his way to his car, Scott Summers thought of tonight and what it would bring, his first real date with Jean. Although they had both agreed that this was just something that they were doing as friends, deep down they both knew it ment much more. They had spent so much time tip-toeing around one another, now it was time that they finally realised how much they really cared for one another.  
  
With the second thought of tonight, Scott was reminded of Rogue. He had felt terrible when he told her that he was going with someone else to the concert. He had a suspicion that she had a small crush on him, but this idea did not have proof until that morning. He liked Rogue, he really did, he just didn't like her in that way. Maybe if he had a talk with her, made her see that he in some way cared for her, maybe she would be alright with just being friends.  
  
Just as he entered his car, a small gloved hand fell on his shoulder. 'Speak of the devil.' He thought as he turned to face Rogue.  
  
===================  
  
Pacing the length of the lofty foyer, Logan waited for the students to return home from school. After his conversation with the professor, Logan had silently agreed in his head to wait for Rogue, and take her aside as soon as she entered the door. He still could not belive she had lied to him.   
  
True, Rogue never really opened up to anyone, but she had still beeen comfortable with confiding in him on certian occasions. He enjoyed that small spark of common interest that he shared with the girl, and everything in his mind told him that she enjoyed it almost as much as he did.  
  
Giving a short growl, Logan popped his claws out and took them back in, a nervouse habbit that usually accompained a fowl "Logan" mood. He didn't know weither to be aggrivated or angry at the girl.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Logan heard the slamming of several car doors from outside. Walking out the door, he searched heads looking for the familiar white stripes. Walking across the drive way to stand by Scott, Logan kept looking for Rogue. 'Scooter, where's Rogue at?' He asked when his searching became enough. 'Oh, she told me to tell you that she was going over to Risty's house and is going to catch up with the rest of us later.'  
  
Letting out another low growl, Logan turned around and walked back to the mansion. 'Chuck, got a problem. Rogue didn't come home.' He mentally reached out as he entered the building.  
  
===================  
  
Looking around the small blue apartment that Risty shared with her Grandparents, Rogue could not help but feel slightly homely in the small space. It was almost hard to belive that three people lived in such a small area.   
  
Beside her, Risty sighed and threw her keys on a brown phone table beside the door. 'Yeah, ain't much, but it's home.' Rogue smiled over to her friend and shrugged, 'Ah think it's perfect.' Giving another smile, Risty told her to make herself at home and dissapeared into a room.  
  
Taking off her jacket, Rogue plopped herself down on a large brown couch and closed her eyes. Thank god for Risty she thought to herself. After the incident in the bathroom, Risty had led Rogue away from school, and they had spent the duration of the day just talking and hanging out. It had felt like old times. Sometime during all this, Risty had managed to talk her into going home with her after school, and going to the concert later that night together.   
  
Sighing, Rogue looked around the small apartment one more time. Standing up, she walked over to stand by a table that held several photos on it. One that really caught her attention was one of a woman and child. The woman with her long brown hair and ice blue eyes held the young child with such love and tenderness. The child she couldn't see because her face was hidden behind a cute little fishermans hat that sat at a weird angle, obviousely caused by the laughing woman. Rogue giggled at the site, 'Mus be Risty when she was younger.' Even though she knew she never meet the woman, Rogue felt she had somehow meet her at one point in her life. Letting out another sigh, she let the thought of one more thing that she never had flit through her mind.  
  
Turning around and heading back toward the couch, she saw Risty come back out to living room with two outfits in her hands. 'Well, if we're gonna go to a concert, might as well go in style shall we.' This brought giggles from both girls as Risty threw one of the outfits to Rogue. With the concert now back in mind, Rogue forgot about the alluring photo and went off after Risty to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*falls to knees crying* FINALLY!!!!! I actually got to finish this dern chapter! I hope the next one doesn't take this long. I know this one was kinda short, and prob a little sucky, but the next one is going to be better.   
  
Thank you so much to all of you who have waited so patiently for this, and for the kind words that you gave. I think that was my utter pull to get this done. YER ALL JUS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!! 


	4. Things Revealed

Disclaimer: *sarcasism clearly present* Oh yes, they are SO mine! *hits the ground as thousands of Marvel storm troopers break through the walls of the house* Oh no, I didn't mean it! Ya'll just have NO sense of humor!  
  
Not like it matters, but I said before that they are going to be going to see Staind. I can't rememner the band that they were going to see in the show, but they sucked anywayz. Staind is just a much better band to see! :)  
  
Major thanx to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Yes, I am alive. Bet you never thought you'd see me again, huh? LOL! No, I mean to follow through with this and finish this story no matter what!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROGUE MIND  
Chapter Four: Things Revealed  
  
===================  
  
Swaying sweaty bodies, pushing, cursing, moshing, banging to the music. To an average teenager, this was total bliss. To a not so average teenager, with the not so average abitlity to suck the life out of a person just by merely touching them, this was HELL!   
  
One look at the ominouse crowd before her was all Rogue needed to make her nervouse.  
  
'Why did ah let ya talk meh inta this?' Rogue whispered over to Risty. 'Because, you're an impressional young teenager and you always listen to your peers!' She said with a laugh. 'Besides, you look AWSOME!' Rogue could not help but giggle at the comment. She had to amit, she did look awsome, they both did. The outfits Risty had picked out for them were perfect. (A/N: I wear whatever is on my floor that smells slightly fresh! LOL! I am not good with clothes! So, I did the best I could with the oufits and what not. I tryed givin em sumthin I might wear. *mumble* True statement of my poor ability to dress myself! LOL!)   
  
Risty had chossen for Rogue an all black outfit. Black leather low rides with a long sleeved Staind shirt complete with gloves. For herself, Risty had chossen a simple purple tank top and a pair of black bondage pants. Along with leather, metal, plastic, and other odd looking pieces of jewelry to conplete the oufits, they had done their hair in an awsome fashion. Rogue left her hair down, but had messed it up a bit with some gel. Risty on the other hand had spiked her hair up in the back, giving her a wild look. They looked good, they looked dangerouse.  
  
Rogue frowned slightly as they began to make their way closer to the stage. The strong coarse vocals of Staind getting louder and louder with each tentive step she took. With a turn of her head, she stood still and stared as she caught a glimps of Scott and Jean. They looked so happy together. Jean luaghed and giggled at every little thing Scott did as they danced together. 'Wish ah was with him, and NOT her!' she mumbled to herself. At that thought, her head began to swim and the world around her started to spin. 'Oh no! Not again!' She silently pleaded.  
  
'Jeez Rogue! We are never gonna reach the stage if you keep standin there! C'mon girl!' For the umptienth time that day, Rogue was thankful Risty was there. Her words were enough to break through the hazy clouds in her head and bring her back to reality. 'Sorry Risty, dun know why ah stopped. Ah guess ah thought ah saw somebody ah knew.' She said as she swallowed that ever famouse lump that began to form in her throat. 'It wasn't them though.'  
  
With that, Rogue and Risty began thier journey once again to the stage.  
  
===================   
  
From an upstairs balcony, the two Acolytes, Remy and St. John enjoyed the concert. Not only was the music rockin, but they had also managed to obtain several blonde ladies about them to bask in thier glory. Remy decided he needed very little effort to impress the girls about him seen as how they were looking at him and enjoying the mere fact he was breathing. St. John on the other hand was anything less than impressive. For some odd reason, they really were not big into air gutiar, OR his Crocidile Hunter impressions. (A/N: Sorry, could not resist! *snicker*) They were amusing to watch though.  
  
Remy wasn't watching the concert though, nor was he paying much attention to the blonde besdie him who had practically bonded to his person. Instead, he was looking over the edge of the balcony to a girl far below. A girl he would have not seen if not for her unsual hair.  
  
Each step she took stole his breathe away. He watched as she stopped and looked off into the crowd. Even from so far away, he could see the pain on her face. Something she saw had hurt her, and she showed it clear as day. For some strange reason, he felt he needed to be beside her. Like he had to hold her.  
  
'And so like when he turned around, he totally spilled his drink!' the blonde beside him laughed. 'Huh? Uh yeah, that's nice petite.' he said with a lost look on his face. Turning to John, he said 'Goin down ta get a better look.' 'Get a better look? You don't get a better look than this mate!' John said as he looked up.   
  
Remy was gone before he could even finish his sentence.  
  
===================  
  
By now, Rogue and Risty were so close to the stage, that the only thing they could hear where the very pounding of their hearts in thier ears. The crowd was wild, and the moshes were much more intense.  
  
Rogue, looking down saw a bit of her mid drift showing. Normally she did not mind that much of herself showing, but she wanted no risks. Tugging on her shirt as hard as she could, she tried to rid herself of the naked flesh.  
  
Risty, now getting into the music had started to jump up and down, joining in the crowds enthusiastic behavior. There seemed to be a bit of shoving in front of her, but she did not pay too close of attention to it. Behind her, Rogue still struggled with her shirt. Looking over, she turned to see what Rogue was up too. Finally realizing she was behind her, she turned full around. Next thing she knew, she was being pushed straight into Rogue.  
  
'There, that should do it!' Rogue thought as her shirt finally relented to being tucked into her pants. 'Don care if I look dorky or not, I ain't taken no chances!' she mumbled as she thought of what Risty would say when she saw what she had done. Sighing, she looked up just in time to see Risty come hurtling towards her.  
  
They fell together in a heap on the floor, Rogue holding her head in pain, Risty unconsciouse. She had touched Rogue's face in her attempt to grip her so she would not fall. Big mistake.  
  
Images ran through Rogue's head as she laid there on the floor. Thoughts and memories that could not possibly be that of an everage 16 years old. In a way though, they seemed so familiar. One of the many memories that she caught was that of the little girl and the woman that she had seen in the photograph at Risty's. Once again that knowing feeling gripped her heart, and she had finally made the connection. The woman was Mystique, the child was.........her. How?  
  
Her best friend, the person she thought she could trust was also the person she had grown to hate! Heartbroken by what she had saw, Rogue finally gave into the darkness in her mind and lost all control. She had no other thought as her body slowly began to change it's shape and morph into that of Sabortooth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*is staring at some Minni Wheats laying on the desk trying to figure out wich one has the most frosting on it* Hmmmm......which one do I eat first? *is poked by muse* WHAT! Oh yeah, this thingie! LOL! Ooops! Guess I add one of these to all my chapters, huh?   
  
Ok, I decided to cut the scene with Rogue absorbing all the people around her because I didn't want to get into all of that. I figured all it would have really took to put her over the edge was just for her to touch Mystique. I was also going to add a scene with Logan and the professor back at the mansion, but I just figured I'd add that maybe next chapter. *strokes beard* Not sure though, I'm just sorta makin this up as I go along. :)  
  
Last thing I shall mention real quick. I have started a group called Freaks and Wierdos. Nuthin great, just a place to post weird crap and meet new people. If you would like to join, or just hop over and look at what I have there, you can do so using this link: We are in desprate need of members. So far the only people there who post is myself, and my three derranged friends! Ok, so I'm derranged too, but, yeah! LOL! Check us out sometime! Tis more fun than sticking two wet fingers into a live electrical socket! Not that I've tried or nuthin............e-yeah! ^_^ 


	5. Authors Notes

K, this is just a little A/N to let you guys knw what is up with this story.  
  
First off, thanx to all the reviewers! Love you guys! *hugs*  
  
Secondly, I have not lost interest in it, and I plan to see it through to the end. I am having trouble writting chapters due to probs in my life (this is my main reason fot not being here at ff.net), my computer failing a lot, and crap on the job front.  
  
I have reccently injured myself, and now have A LOT of free time on my hands. How much time you ask? Well, lots! LOL! I started writting a new Rogue story, began writting a new chappy for Freaks and New Start, and I have also began writting not only a new chapter for THIS story but I began writting the seqeaul to it! LOL! Meaning: I should injure myself more often. ^_^  
  
Fer all you out there rooting for a Romy, well as you can tell from that last chapter, you are gonna get it! *evil grin* Or are you? *evil laugh* Anywayz, I don't really want to go down the Rogue/Scott road, and I only really like Rogue/Logan when he is thinking of her in a daughterly fashion. I respect the pairings though. I just think that in this one, Rogue should go with the Cajun. *lets the Romy cheers die down* I ain't in any way done with Scott and Logan though. Hell, I think I may actually be nice to Jean in this a little. *mumble* LT already has proven that it is ok to be nice to her ONLY when she must serve a good porpuse later. I DON'T HAVE TO ENJOY IT THOUGH! *pout*  
  
Well, that is it for me. Just givin a play at the story and what was going on with it.  
  
Laterz,  
Gothic Rogue 


End file.
